Desires of a Dark Lord
by Obsessivelove1921
Summary: Everyone wants to live forever, especially Lord Voldemort, so when he learns of a prophesy, that will win him the war and grant him an eternity to live he does everything in his power to make sure everything goes as planed. So what does one Hermione Granger have to do with this read and find out!-FYI im terrible at summaries so please just give my story a chance
1. The Prophesy

Lust Desire and the Dark Lord

Sitting in my plush; chair drinking a bottle of wine. Waiting for the clock to ring midnight; contemplating all that has brought me to these last agonizing hours before I can finally own her body. I have been waiting for this in particularly know-it-all's 17th birthday to come so I can finally reach my desire. It has been 13 years since I've heard of this repulsive prophecy between me and this girl. Pouring myself another glass I remember the happenings as if it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

Calmly lounging in my throne watching my Death Eater's torture each prisoner after another; at another one of my celebrations; Severus was enjoying himself immensely at killing the entertainment. Nagini has taken a liking to eating the carcasses; I see her watching the women scream waiting to devour them, but this has lost its amusement for me tonight. I will participate more the nest time.

The smell of blood and sweat fills the room, but no one notices as they are all enjoying themselves. I decide to let them continue with their celebratory traditions and retire to my rooms. It has lost its appeal for me, killing any of them wouldn't have brought my spirits up. Nagini, my most valued possession and companion, senses my loss of amusement and heads in my direction.

'_My master is unhappy, Nagini will accompany him to sleep and guard him from predators.'_

_'Yesss Nagini you stay with your master and he will lead you to great victories.'_

My Nagini knows not of what I speak, so I get no reply.

I apparate us to my chambers, In the Malfoy Manor; glancing up at the full sized clock hanging on top of the mantel reading the time of 7 p.m. It is still too early to retire to my bed alone, so instead I take a quick shower to clean myself of today's celebration. As fun as is was for everyone else I have somewhere better to be. In bed with Bella, That crazy bitch has more than one use for that noise maker of hers, but I have taken a liking to her, as Fucked up as she is.

Entering my luxurious bathroom, the room illuminating instantly, removing my body of the blackened cloak and throwing it to the floor. Knowing full well that a servant will clean up behind me, letting the open air touch my skin I converse with my wonderful pet.

_'They better clean up after me; it's what they are supposed to do the little slaves.'_

_'Yes, my love. They do, they do. Nagini knows, If not Nagini eats the bad ones.'_

_'What would I do without you Nagini?'_

_ I realize the question has no connection to conversation, if this would be called one. I still receive no reply from her. _

Walking up to my shower and turning on the hot water. It begins to fall down to the tile flooring. The steam already building up as I close the one way door. Taking off the remainder of my clothing I again open the blurred out door and enter. Nagini slides in with her master.

_'Nagini, stays with her master, yes?'_

_'Good, Nagini.'_

The heat on her scales warms her body.

The water cascades over my body, warming my reptilian skin.

The condensation forming on the sides of glass. The walls entrapping the heat letting little out thru the top half, I feel Nagini wrapping her strong coils around my ankles

Letting the heated water pour on my body, finally feeling relaxed. Letting all the stress of the day, wash away.

Grabbing a bottle of soap from a nearby ledge uncapping the lid and pouring a decent amount onto my hand, and lathering my chest with the liquid, the scent of the wash is engulfing my, small slit like, nostrils in its mixture of aroma, the soap seeping into my pale skin, running the length of my arms, and down my chest, to my stiffened erection, and along my legs. Relaxing my sore muscles from the harshness of my life; blood, mood, and other filths I rid myself of.

The water rinsing off my body of any remaining body wash. Too much of a good thing isn't healthy. I turn the water off. The last of the relaxation washed away. My only release from the tortures of the world.

I step out letting my soaked body feel the cool temperature of the room. Before grabbing my robe that was neatly placed on a hangar on one of the poles. Throwing the hanger to the polished floor, placing each of my long arms into the sleeves. Then wrapping the rest of it around my frame tying the sash to keep the robe closed. Turning around to see my reflection in the mirror.

"What have you become Tom?" Seeing myself in this snakelike form is disturbing. I used to be one of the most handsomest, but now I'm just this walking lizard. And I like It! Everyone fears the abnormal that and power is so much more alluring than looks.

"You have become a monster!" The voice taking me out of my thoughts.

"What? Who is that? How dare you talk to me that way?!" My voice echoing.

"I am just answering your question Tom. Whether you want me to or not."

I turn around to see a mist of a figure walking towards me.

"What do you want Mortimus? You always do know how to make an appearance."

"It's not what I want, Tom, it what you want…Eternal life."

"Yes, and is there any progress Mortimus?"

He came up to me and touched my shoulder. We appear in a fogged out atmosphere. A graveyard of sorts.

"Look over there Tom. Your name is on that tomb." I look. We start walking towards the stone.

Sure enough my name is on it.

Tom Marvillo Riddle

Lord Voldemort

Died at the hands of our savior

"How could this be? I took every precaution! I even made 7 bloody Hocruxes. Is there anything else I could do to stop this from happening, Mortimus?"

"There's a prophesy, about you and a certain girl. It says that if she falls in love with you, then your fate would be changed, that and as destiny would have it you were made for each other."

"That's it? My whole future depends on getting this witch to become in love with me? This seems to be simple enough." I, Lord Voldemort will forever be immortal even with some love struck female at my side.

"Well it's not as simple as you want it to be, the witch you must bed is none other than Hermione Granger. Soon to be friends with this savior, your downfall relies on this one girl. And there are certain rules that must be followed about this witch also."

"And what are they?" My thoughts already concurring up a plan for this Hermione.

"She must be of proper age, and you have a period of one year to have her show strong feelings for you or this is what you have to look forward to."Looking down at the grave.

Smirking silently to myself I already have a plan for this problem of mine. This Hermione shall be mine.

"I have no intentions of dying in my future, Mortimus. This problem will be solved. But I need a little more information on the girl. Where can I get it?"

"Don't worry Tom when the time comes you will know, like I said you two were made for each other."

With those final words he disappears leaving me speechless. The last of the fog vanishes revealing my bathroom. Looking at my reflection in the mirror once more.

"Hermione Granger you will be mine, and no others. You will be loyal to me."

END OF FLASHBACK

Mortimus was right about one thing, it wasn't going to be as simple as I thought. It took me three years to find her, only then did I find out that she is a mudblood. That doesn't matter to much to me, as long as I rule the future. When I found her she was at the age of 7 so I only had another ten years before I would become immortal. I watched her carefully thru ought her childish years. Until she had received a letter telling her that she was a witch and she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She was overjoyed to be leaving her old school of idiots. I clearly noticed her intellect and craving for knowledge, kind of like me when I was her age. We shared similar qualities in most parts, we both couldn't stand idiots in our way.

Soon after she started attending Hogwarts I had my spy, Severus, keep an eye out for her. She was placed into Gryffindor house, but thru ought the year she has shown a darker nature. Severus reported back to me of any changes. I made Severus bend a few things at Hogwarts to get Hermione her own room after her first year.

Occasionally I would check up on her myself. Apparating to her room and watch her. I would invade her thoughts and put certain t opinions into her intellectual brain about me. Her dreams would consist of me, but I couldn't help myself at time. I would change my appearance and talk to her, get her ideas on things. And sometimes taking things to a new level. She would always wake up blushing after wards. With the smell of her arousal engulfing my senses.

As she got older I did more than just say things to her within her thoughts. I loved fooling around in her mind even if to her it wasn't real, too me it was as real as I would come close until she turned of age. I might be many things but I still have dignity and find ways to control my urges. Hmmm it was always so fun seeing her in that state of absolute want. I always left her mind at that stage of the game, and just watched her from a distance as she took care of herself. It always hurt me somewhere in whatever remains of my soul that I couldn't help her release.

Throughout her years she has exceeded everyone of my expectations. Making the top of her class, perfect marks and body wise she has grown into my perfect woman. Her rounded buttocks hidden underneath her school robes. with her lengthy legs. Her nicely formed breasts concealed within her chemise. The naughtier side of me makes me stay and watch her, but who wouldn't? She is to be mine already, so I would have to see what she has been hiding under that school uniform sometime.

Hmmm I know that she is mine already not in the body, but in her mind. I know what she thinks about during the day, she might not know that the man she fantasizes about is me. But it is a good start. She will just have to learn to love my outsides as well as my personality.

I guess I tweaked my personality, most of it being lies about my love for the greater good of mankind, but that's about it.

Taking myself from my thoughts, I gaze up at the clock hanging on top of the fireplace. Thirty minutes until midnight. She will be 18 tomorrow and I don't want to be late for the celebrations. I have waited 13 years for this girl to be mine, and I won't waste any more time than I have to.

I guess I have grown some feelings for this witch despite my lack of a soul and heart. I assume when you spend so much time with one person you grow used to her, and somewhat attached to her. Even if she doesn't know it; she is starting to get used to me in her dreams.

_She will ruin me A voice whispers_. I _am the Dark Lord, feared by many I can't have some mudblood by my side even if she is intelligent and looks like a goddess! What message will I send to my Death Eaters?_ No I can't pull back now I have spent too much of my time with this girl to back down now. I will follow thru with my plans, and my followers will just have to deal with it.

Looking back up at the clock; only 15 minutes until she will be mine; her mind and finally her body will at last belong to me. My bottle of wine coming to an end I dispose of the glass and bottle, walking over to my king size bed. Pulling out my wand and casting a few enchantments, making the bed more comfortable for her, adding a few extra pillows, and turning the sheets to black silk.

I have learned her weaknesses and strengths thru ought the time. I know what she likes, and if she is to fall in love with me the least I could do is speed up the process. I go to check myself one last time and make sure that I am ready. I change into my most expensive garments. With 5 minutes to spare I do a quick look over of my magnificent chambers.

I go and sit back in my chair and relax for my last few minutes of freedom before a woman shall partake in my life. I know everything will go as planned, but I can't help but be a little nervous. I know Hermione to be a little nuisance and very independent. I might not have a full heart, but I can't help to care about her opinion about tonight.

The chimes of midnight ring thru my ears.

"Let the games begin Hermione Granger."

As the final chime of midnight ends, I disappear from my rooms and appear in hers.


	2. Let The Games Begin

Let the Games Begin

I stand next to her sleeping form. Gazing down at this beautiful witch her chest rising and falling with each steady breath she takes. Her natural beauty, her power and knowledge attracting me instantly, despite her parentage she is perfect, from her golden hair to the tips of her toes. The covers of the bed exposing her top half, power radiating off her young form. She is so young and untouched such innocence-such purity.

Staring down at her my body mere inches from my biggest conquest. I gently stroke her face continuing down her soft skin, over her undershirt, going over her heaving breast, gently erecting her nipple without her knowledge. Smirking to myself as I grab the lining of the blanket and bring it down revealing the shorts she is wearing, barley covering her lengthy legs. Dropping the thin linen to the ground, I reach out and very carefully caressing the small curve of her hips, trailing my finger into the opening of her pants.

It's nothing I have never seen before, but this time I can finally feel her under me, screaming my name. My name, I think to myself, Tom, coming off her sweet supple lips. I let my fingers enter her pants taking notice that she is not wearing anything else underneath. Slipping one finger in between her shaved folds slipping a finger in and as expected she is a virgin; my virgin to take and forever have. Bringing my finger out and away from her forbidden regions leaning down my body towering above her sleeping form, I softly brush my thin lips on top of hers. Closing my eyes; at the feel of her smoothed lips against mine. Before diving in and disturbing her slumber.

Her eyes shoot open at the sudden contact, wide in shock. My hands find themselves grabbing her wrists pinning them at her sides. I lean over the mattress and bring my leg up to her opposite side, then bringing up my other. Now both my legs are at her sides, trapping her from going anywhere, my mouth still wanting entry to hers. She tries to escape my grasp; I tighten my grip and force my lips harder onto hers.

I apparate us to my chambers, to my blush bed, to our bed. I smile gently at the thought of her having to sleep every night in this bed, with me. Her Dark Lord, she is mine and I am hers.

We land on the softness of the black sheets, her form lying comfortably on the reddened pillows. I break the contact from my lips to hers moving both her arms above her head, where I leave one of my long hands pinning hers there, so my other can explore her flesh. Once again I trail my hand down her soft face. Her eyes filled with the greatest of fears and hatred. Her defiance only arouses me more; I bring my hand to her neck where I lightly press my thumb and index finger against her throat.

Squeezing my hand around her soft flesh, putting more pressure with my thumb and first finger on sides of her neck causing her to gasp for air as it is blocked from her lungs. Her mouth agape begging for air her eyes pleading with mine to let her go, too let her breath in the atmosphere around her.

"Hermione you will belong to me."

I say while her clothes piece by piece vanish into thin air.

"You will succumb to my intensions Hermione." Her name rolling of my snakelike tongue; her name, Hermione, a name I have longed to moan.

I glare at her, deep into her soul my eyes filled with the deepest of possessiveness for this young witch. The last of her night clothes are removed leaving her nude in my presence. I take one moment, and only one to admire her growth into womanhood, her perky breasts begging to be touched; yearning for my attention. My hand find itself loosening its grip on her neck, sliding down her collarbone. Her heart beating at twice the speed of normal as my hands gently feels her soft skin, circling around lazily before groping her breast in my hand. Moving my thumb tenderly over her hardened nipple a gasp escapes out of her mouth.

Her eyes shut, not even daring to open them and look at her captor.

"Hermione, look at me. I want to see the look in your eyes as I take you. My patience is wearing thin and I suggest listening Hermione, I can make it very unpleasant for you if that is what you want?" Her eyes opened slowly, fighting back her tears. I grab her chin roughly then leaning down again and kiss her with such brutality that it will surely leave a bruise, my first mark making her mine.

"Good choice."

With those last words I divulge my mouth again to hers. My hand letting go of her hands, giving her the small freedom to move her arms at will. I divestio myself of my robes leaving the both of us naked, her eyes drift down to my erected cock. I smile evilly as her eyes fill with terror. This is going to be fun very, very painful for her, but especially fun on my part…

"Pain in my pleasure or pleasure in your pain, choose wisely."

A smirk still plastered across my lips.

My heartbeat racing a marathon, I calm myself down wanting to feel the complete pleasures her body has to offer. I kiss her again gently this time she complies with my motions apparently she took my advice. I stop, my mouth moves away, and my eyes open staring into hers.

The fear in me slowly leaves as I comply too him. The tears threatening to fall down my face, but I won't let them. I will not cry in front of this monster. He stops looking into my eyes, into soul and continued with his cruel ministrations. He lightly presses his lips onto my neck and softly bit down kissing the pain as it went. Trailing his tongue down my collarbone, down to my breasts; he cups both of them in his hands his mouth still on my skin. Wrapping his heated lips around one of my nipples, fear has left me and its place I am wallowing in humility and shame.

My eyes shut tightly as his mouth began to suck and lick one of my bosoms, his other hand toying with the other pinching my nipple the softly massaging it back to a peak. Sucking and gently biting onto my skin. I gasp at a sudden feeling in between my legs. I can smell the scent of my arousal as my body heats up. He stopped playing with my breasts his mouth already gaining enough of the flesh. Looking back up at me a sinful grin spread across his face.

He moves down my body. His malevolent stare still in my eyes. He travels down his master bed where he then stops abruptly and grabs my legs parting them. My breath hitches as I feel one of his long fingers trace the outline of my moist womanhood, slowly making its way across my clit taking another gasp out of my lips, my head feeling light as he continues. My legs spread wide open for this Lord, this Dark Lord. The one my best friend is going to kill. Am I betraying harry, by enjoying what this thing is doing to me? I think.

Will Ron hate me that Voldemort; trying not to puke, was the first to touch me?

Soon all thoughts escape my head as I feel his fingers entering my heated core stretching me slightly, while his thumb rubs the tender pink flesh. Making me tighten around his fingers, making me want him, he brings out his fingers and stairs at them. My arousal glistening on his fingers, he trails his wet digits across my stomach, smearing it over me, his lips parting as he places them onto my tummy, licking up the trail of my arousal. Slithering back up my body, I could taste myself on his tongue as he lunges his lips onto mine. Both his hands place themselves on my hips, one leaving to position his very hard cock at my entry.

Feeling the tip of the head slide across my wetness, spreading the slickness on my virgin flesh, the head of his cock enters me. He stops there and looks into my eyes. **

"Hermione I will have you, one way or another you will belong to me. You will forever be mine." His hand grabs my wrists and places them on either side of me pinning me once again. He brings his hips back a second.

"You.

Are.

Mine."

He thrust his hips forward forcing his erection to penetrate me. Bringing his hips back he thrusts again with more force making his hardness to delve deeper into my forbidden garden. The pain was all I felt, my pain is his pleasure. My tears falling as the pain reaches new heights. My screams reaching new pitches I never knew existed. He lets go of my wrists and grabs my hips using his power over me. Bringing me to meet with him, with each thrust he makes. My hands go to his back, digging my nails into his skin dragging them down his back. I hear a slight hiss come out of his mouth as I feel his blood moisten my fingertips.

"Witch you are so tight…"

A deep throated noise leaves his parted lips. My eyes close at the pain with each plunge into my core a new scream leaves my mouth. I bite down as hard as I can onto my cheek- I can taste the blood filling my mouth as my screams slowly contort to dry sobs. He thrusts his hips in a different position, my eyes hazy, my throat sore from screaming as a new feeling takes over as the pain begins to lessen. This feeling growing the pit of my stomach is sweet, like honey, the feeling of pure bliss. My screams change into cries of pleasure. I bring my hips up to meet his, willingly allowing him to continue, with each of his rapid thrusts bringing a new sensation.

A pleasurable feeling starts to grow with each of his ferocious thrusts. I beg him for more. My legs tighten around his hips forcing his hardness to go deeper into me. Wave after wave of pleasure hits me with each hard thrust; my eyes half lidded.

"Say my name, witch."

I register the words unknowing to what exactly he meant to say.

His moans interfering with the sentence "Tom…my name, my name is Tom, say it!"

"Tom!"

I scream as his cock reaches new depths into my core. I am willingly being claimed by this animal- yelling his name as he brings to me pleasures, I had never thought existed. Pounding into me a few more times before I feel my walls tighten on his long tool gaining a hiss from his deadly lips. I scream his name once more as my release feeling as if heaven has taken me, then feeling his release rush into me, his hot seed taking over and filling me with warmth, my body weak and used.

He stops his penetrations and stays there emptying the last of himself into me. My body lay limp on the bed completely under his control, like nothing changed. No energy left for fighting, for yelling, for begging to be dead, for nothing. I lay there waiting for whatever will happen next.

He leaves my body, leaving me on the bed. Small tears fall freely again as I think of what I had just done. I just lost my virginity to that bastard! That crazy, lunatic! Too weak to make any more noises I just lay there, my eyes reddening. I close my eyes hoping that sweet darkness will take me. Where I will have peace of mind, where I will be isolated in my own mind.

My breaths uneven from the activities, I am so close to unconsciousness when I hear him coming back.

A few words were muttered and I felt the blood from my legs disappear. My eyes closing and finally going into a long needed rest.

I stare at her. This girl I have taken, and turned into a woman; this precious girl that belongs to me. A smile graces my features as I watch her sleep once again. I look up at the clock, its nearing to the first a.m. I go onto the opposite side and lift the covers, moving them aside. Going to the other side I pick her up in my arms. Gently not to disturb her anymore, she will need her energy.

Hermione's arms unknowingly wrapping themselves around my neck, placing her head on my chest. I walk over to the side with the covers drawn laying her down carefully, placing the covers over her shoulders, keeping her warm. I kneel down again and kiss her on the cheek, soothingly brushing my hand thru her hair.

Rising from my kneeling position and going to my side of the bed, removing the covers and going under feeling the heat on my reptilian skin. Moving towards her body I wrap my arm protectively around her, our heat combined. I close my eyes my thoughts drifting away, slowly towards the darkness of bliss.

'She is mine, no one will ever take her from me. She will stay to me for the rest of her days.' With that last thought a genuine smile, one that no one ever sees, sprawled across my lips I fall asleep with her in my arms, her head on my hairless chest, my heart beating a soothing rhythm.

LEAVE ME A REVIEW PLEASE! This was not easy to make, it took me a while! J But it was worth it! Just finished revising this for what feels like the 10th time…so I'm going to go to finally get some sleep and hopefully have a nice dream, Night peeps!


	3. Morning Surprize

The Day After

I wake up, my brain fuzzy and my vision blurred. There's a body next to me, I focus in on the person. Bald, no nose, and pale as the moon…The man wakes up and the glowing red eyes finishes the puzzle. My eyes widen.

"Vol..Voldemort! What the..?!"

"Oh shut up you blathering idiot!" I shut my mouth tightly not wanting to anger this deranged senile old bastard.

I look down and my eyes widen in horror. I'm naked and so is he. Everything comes crashing down to me like a punch in the face. I willingly gave myself up to…vold…Voldemort. I choke at the thought, my lungs holding in my breath. I close my eyes and try not to vomit instantaneously.

"What did you do to me, WHY did you do this to me?"

"We had a long romp around if you know what I mean…Now you must be hungry. I wouldn't want my little mudblood to get weak on me, or would I?" he says with a sly grin. Ignoring my other question of why.

Just the thought of it makes me want to puke, this is sick. Too sick, so vile and twisted. Words can never describe what I'm feeling, oh god why me? Of all people in this world why me? The one time I want him to cast me out as a mudblood, he doesn't.

"No I'm not hungry! I don't want anything to do with you…you evil cold hearted piece of…!"

"Ahahah, you must not say anything you will regret little girl, you will not like the ending results of it."

"Bastard…" I snarl at him with my best impersonation of Snape.

"Don't tempt me little mudblood I can play this game two, much better than you as a matter of fact, and I suggest you quite while you can still breath." Giving me a better impersonation of Snape, if anything Snape's death glare wouldn't harm a kitten compared to this deranged maniac.

"If anything I've been called worse than a bastard, a disgusting snake of a man, you name it. Don't for a second think you are hurting me with your silly babbling. So are you hungry Mudblood or do you think you can handle me with what little strength you have left?"

"How dare you call me that? You Pervert, you'll pay for this… you will rue the day you thought of ever taking me!"

"I most certainly am not a pervert, if you have already forgot you are at the age of consent, and I'm not always so generous you piece of filth, I gave you a choice. Decide now before I go back on my more than kind offer and brake every last bone in your pretty little body!" His voice is raised, more manly and demanding.

"You wouldn't dare! You cants do this, you can't!" Anger fills me up and explodes, like a champagne bottle after a person has shaken it.

"Who says I can't? You, a filthy little abomination, you belong to me, and as such I will do whatever I damn well please with you! I ask you for the last time mudblood… kindly accept my offer or refuse and spend the next hours of your life in misery."

"I'm already in misery! I hate you. Why did you kidnap me, out of all the bloody people! Why me?" There are many reasons why he kidnapped me, but none that would include him to touch me in such a sickening manner.

"I don't have to answer myself to you, mudblood; I will not explain my actions towards you."

I'm going into hysterics now. I can't take it. I need air, fresh air. The kind you get from being in the country. I need to think, think Hermione what can you do? Calm down that's what you need to do, calm the hell down, and think of a solution. My wand…damn, it's back in my room; under my pillow.

"Your silence tells me that you have chosen to be defiant and as so my offer has been dismissed."

With that he attacks me and we fall to the floor grabbing a hold of both my arms, pinning them at my sides. Forcefully launches his greedy lips on top of mine. Savagely taking my mouth, I keep my mouth closed I don't want any part of him in me ever again. I will never willingly do…that, with this monster. He lets go of my arms, I begin to pound then as hard as I can to his chest, to no avail. Grabbing fist full of my hair, wrenching my mouth open to scream, he takes the opportunity to connect his mouth to mine; shutting me up once more.

His tongue snakes around once again exploring. He lets go of my hair and deepens the kiss, my tongue cowards against the back of my throat. He presses his body against mine, trapping me. My hands are once again pinned at my sides.

I bite his tongue till I taste the tangy sensation of blood. He finally gets off my petite body and lets me go; attending to the damage on his tongue. I take that once in a life time moment of freedom from him and run.

"So you want rough play now don't you? Well I can play along."

I get up from the floor grabbing any piece of clothing I can find. Sadly all that is left of my clothing is my underwear and a slightly torn up night shirt.

I quickly put on my panties and shirt at least covering myself for the time being. So I'm not completely humiliated by this situation.

"Don't you need this you dark temptation?"

What in hell did he just call me, oh dear god why can't he put on some clothes, any clothes. The situation is bad enough with us being in one room, but him naked is too much. Fuck, there are so many distractions, look away look away, look anywhere but there! Where the hell is the door, I look around quickly avoiding his gaze. My eyes catch a glimpse of what's in his hand, my wand.

I freeze up as he twirls my wand expertly in his hand.

"Such a pity, if you had shown some self control I might have given your wand back to you."

He rests both hands on my wand.

"No, please. I…I'll do anything. Just please don't break my want. Please."

"Why is it only when threatened with the things people care about do they decide to be civil mannered?"

I don't know, maybe it's because no one wants to follow you or do as you say. So you have to threaten their very life for them to obey you? Or that you're a deranged maniac who likes to murder innocent people for no reason! But I can't say that.

"I don't know." Is my only reply

"You stupid, Incoherent little mudblood slut..." Shit, I forgot he's a master at legilimency. My wand still in his hand he puts it down on the bedside table.

My wand now out of his reach I might be able to get it.

"What do you want from me?" A tear slides down my cheek.

"I want many things from you, many, many, things. Things I want to do to you, but I will contain myself for your sake…now be a good girl and come over here. Don't make me get you myself it won't be pleasurable, at least for you it won't." He finally gets himself a pair of boxer to materialize on his person.

"Please, no, don't, you can't you cold hearted bastard! You kill hundreds of innocent people every day! Why would I ever listen to you? Why would I ever get in that bed with you?" I scream at him, rage is a loose term people often use, but now rage is all I feel. It controls my entire being.

"3 things Hermione Jean Granger," giving me a shiver down my spine, as my name rolls of his repulsive tongue.

"First off my followers and I kill thousands daily not hundreds. Second you were never this feisty last night when I took your virginity. And thirdly you have not seen me be anything but nice to you…and I can only control myself for so long before I take what is rightfully mine!"

I'm smart so smart but why in fucks sake am I the one in this mess! Well what am I going to do now…nothing but wait it out I guess. But I can't go back in that bed with him. It's to disgusting.

"3 seconds Granger I want an answer or I'll gladly have fun with your young body. 3….2…."

"I want breakfast, I say finally, I...I mean I would like to eat breakfast now." anything to avoid getting into that bed with _him _anywhere near me.

"Not the response that I was _hoping_ for, but a response none of the less. What do you want?" he asks me while placing my wand in a drawer. Then wordlessly and without a wand locks it with magic as a muggle lock appears on the drawer. My heart sinks…I need a new plan.

"Extra precautions must be made with you around my dear. Now I will ask again what you want to eat."

"Umm…umm , think Hermione, some eggs?" Yes eggs are a good start. They take a while to eat I could think of an escape while I eat.

"That's all? Huh I shouldn't have even offered it to you in the first place if all your going to do is eat eggs."

"Damn." I scowl at him who in reply he looks even more frightening at me so I stop and continue with my useless list of food items.

"I want Scrambled eggs with bacon, two slices of toast, and a glass of pumpkin juice." I say with as much Gryffindor courage I can muster which isn't very much, but enough to get my point across.

"Much better, Pinky" He said staring at me with his vile smirk.

I heard a poof that told me that the poor house elf had arrived to take orders from it murderous master. As I look down all I see is a little, guessing male, house elf with black coal eyes, skinny body with ears that looked like 'Dumbo's' from the muggle Disney Movie.

"You called master?" The poor little elf said with its high pitched voice.

"I want you to get **_my_** Hermione some scrambled eggs with bacon a side of toast and jam and a bottle of wine." Major emphases on my, making sure I got the point of I belong to him.

"Yes master, and which bottle do you want, master?"

"Let us have my most expensive; Chateau Lafitte."

"Yes master."

And with a poof Pinky was gone and once again I'm left alone with...Him. Well I have bought myself enough time to think and hopefully get out of here. It's unlikely, but I have to hope.

"You know Hermione you should be more grateful for my _hospitality_ I'm not always a gracious host."

"Well I wouldn't have to be so grateful if you hadn't taken me!" I sit down onto the floor crisscrossed with my arms in my lap, covering myself as best as I can.

He started walking up to me…now strait in front of me. I just a little below his crotch.

"You know, Hermione, that from this view your mouth looks very delectable, but it would look so much better if that little noise maker of yours was finally shut up by my hard cock? Huh? What do you think?"

I look up at him his blood red eyes staring into mine I see so much, but can't understand it one bit.

The thought of me giving Voldemort a…a blow, I can't even think it. It's to nauseating. Now I am really ready to vomit, if I had anything in my stomach it would be spilled on the floor at the moment.

He tilted his head back in laughter with both hands on his hips, swaying slightly forward, staying that way he stops his laughter and stares back at me. His cock grows right in front of my eyes. Thank god he had on boxers, so wouldn't have to actually see _it_. For the time being…

I stare at it in horror my eyes pop out of their sockets, no. No! Wondering if he would actually make me…make me, oh god why me? What did I ever do to you, God.

As soon as it had grown to what looked like full size there was a loud pop and Pinky had returned, and the Dark Lord's erection went flat within an instant. Thank Merlin's beard!

The elf doesn't seem be shocked at the awkward position he sees his master in. Probably too terrified of him already to even have a reaction, for fear of more suffering.

"Master where do you want Pinky to put the tray?" The poor elf says timidly awaiting its master's harsh response

"On the fucking table, now GET OUT before I kill your filthy race!"

"Yes master!" Pinky says in the most scared voice I have ever heard. It's no fun to have to wait on someone hand and foot, but it's even worse if your master is Voldemort.

Pinky quickly placed the tray of food on a table in front of a burned out fireplace, I hadn't noticed, leaving as soon the tray touched the glass table.

Noticing the fireplace for the first time, looking at the initial interior it was obviously Slytherin colors.

With two plush chairs in front of the glass table, snakes imbedded with the stitching.

Voldemort looks back at me.

"Breakfast is here Hermione will you join me or would you rather suck me off now?"

I stand up within an instant. I shouldn't have so fast because moments later I'm lightheaded and in the arms of Voldemort himself. His decently muscular arms holding me upright, when I'm level headed I let go of him and I start walking towards the table.

We walk together, him leading me to the table. He sits down in one of the comfortable plush chairs. I go to sit on the opposite one.

"Ahhh Miss. Granger it deathly pains me to inform you that you may not sit there."

I turn around wondering if there is a reason for this inconvenience. Well there is. He bloody fucking wants me to sit on his lap! It doesn't take a genius to figure out his intentions. The smug look on his face and his finger his finger pointing for me to come to him.

It's so infuriating it's like all he wants to do is fuck me! Well that's very obvious but why me, of all people in this world I'm the one that's getting screwed by the Dark Lord. I just lost my virginity to the most inhuman man in the whole world, I'm about to eat breakfast on his lap, and then he is going to fuck me again!

I went to Hogwarts and become the smartest witch of my age just so I could get kidnapped by the bad guy and have a fuck fest! Real life sucks!

I start walking slowly towards him. Regretting every step I take forward.

He stands up from his chair when I'm merely inches from his figure. Oh this man infuriates me! I hate him. Hate, Hate, Hate HIM. I can't wait until Harry will finally rid this world of this thing.

Stretching his hand out for mine with his devils eyes on my hazel innocence.

He grabs my hand and sits back down leading me to his lap, but before I can sit down he stops me dead in my tracks. His hands wrapping themselves around my waist; I stand absolutely still for fear of what would happen if I dared to move. Grabbing hold of the edges of my shirt, from behind and bringing it up.

"Bring your hands up, love"

Why does he call me that? This is humiliating, I couldn't get cursed or tortured or even put into the dungeons, and instead I have to deal with…this. Hot salty tears form in my eyes as I sit on his lap with his boxers tenting every second I'm there.

"Start eating Hermione or we will skip it and go straight to the good stuff."

I'm so tired; I have no energy I wish I was home, in my bed. Waking up to mum's cooking and dad's great humor for a Sunday morning. Going out with Harry and Ron for my birthday dinner…Ron; he will never forgive me for this.

I grab the fork that was next to the plate of scrambled eggs and dove in.

My shirt is thrown onto the floor so I'm currently on this tyrants lap half naked. My breasts feeling the chill of the room, my nipples harden. I feel his hands moving up my waist, bringing me closer to him. My back pressed against his chest, slightly tilted so he can put his head in the crook of my neck. He moves his hands to my chest slightly brushing the side of my breast. His Head resting on my shoulder, leaning on me, sniffing my skin and starts to kiss my neck…..a tear rolls off my cheek as I take another bite. Please someone help me…anyone?

I hope everyone's proud of me, I finished reviewing this In 6 hours ok I'm off to write chapter 6…..muahahaha Ok?! Lmao SO Leave me A Damn RE-view. Love for alls!

VOLDEMORTS AGGRESSIVE, PERSISTANT, AND DOWN RIGHT NEEDY. HERMIONE IS SCARED FUCK LESS AND DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO EXCEPT STALE.

WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?

IF ANYONE HAS ANY GREAT IDEAS TO FIX THIS POOR EXCUSE OF LITERATURE PLEASE FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME AND I WILL GLADY TAKE YOUR THAUGHT INTO ACCOUNT!


	4. Tortures Continued

**_Giving back what's mine._**

Here are some sweet treats for my best viewers….meaning everyone BUT the haters 3

I gently plant small kisses on her neck. Moving my hands to her full breasts; this was most definitely worth the wait, what a shame she chose to eat instead of fight. That would have been most enjoyable on my part.

I can hear her tiny sobs; I know she's crying, again. I bring my hand up to her chin, moving for her face to look at me. Her eyes are filled with sadness, once long ago they had spirit, life. Now they are bottomless pits of hatred and eternal sadness. Her lips twitch as she tries not to scream. Her tears roll smoothly down the trail her previous tears took.

I will never know why I care that she is crying, but it gets to me. I don't show it but it gets to me. Leaving her chin I glide my hand up to her face. Brushing away the tears, she looks at me coldly. I wouldn't blame her; she has this one right to hate me.

"Shh Shh don't cry, its fine Hermione. Don't cry." Using a voice I had long forgotten. I thought I would never hear the gentle tone of my voice for the rest of my life. I Thought I had killed that part of myself a long time ago. I was wrong.

She bows her head in shame as more tears ease themselves off her cheeks. I know I should just make her stop, but what good will that do? Then she will hate me even more, and it will only post pone my eternal soul.

"Woul…would you ever let me go?" I think on that, will I ever let her go? Well if my plan is to work she would have to go back to _That-Boy-Who-Lives-To-Be-A-Pain-In-The-Ass_.

_But now that you have her why, would you let her go? You have waited a decade for this. Why give her up so easily the plan can wait…can it?_

"Never." I say with a heavy amount of possessiveness. She doesn't like my answer, obviously, what in hell did she expect me to say. 'Yes I will let you go, finish breakfast and I'll take you back?' This damn witch better not start…

She cries harder. The tears freely leaving her hazel eyes, she covers them with her soft hands.

_How do I get this Gryffindor Princess to trust me?_

When she was little the kids teased her, because of her indifference. At school she was bullied for her knowledge. So how do 'earn' her trust?

_By giving her the one thing she never had from anyone, but her parents._

_Love. True love…_

Love? As disgusting as it sounds 'Love' is just another way to control a person. The worthless emotion is as strong as Hate, but in this situation it won't work on her.

I allow her to cry in my arms, wrapping her tightly in my grasp. She sobs uncontrollably in my chest. Her breaths come out in short uneven huffs of air. All I can do to stop myself from stupefying her is thinking about a world without Harry Fucking Potter!

She leans against me, her sweet tears falling on my chest, her hand on my left breast. Comforting her I tighten my embrace, and smooth down her mangled hair.

"Shh don't cry, I'm here, Hermione there is no need to cry. I am here for you. Shh."

I don't know if she truly takes comfort in my words, but the tears slow down and all that's left is tiny dry moan of miserable emptiness.

"There, there that's better, isn't it, there's nothing to cry about." Her head tilts up and looks at me. Her face is covered in dry salty water. The moist tears in her eyes reflect the light and make her milk chocolate eyes sparkle. I just stare at them, looking into them. Delving deeper I see what is going on in her over run mind. With her being in an emotional state it must be a wreck.

_Why me…why me. Dear god I would give anything not to be here. WHY, WHY, WHY!_

_I just want to cry forever. I want to get out of his arms. I want to get out of here!_

_I hate him so much. Hate, Hate, Hate…that word doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling towards this inhuman bastard-I despise, I loathe, I detest Him! All I want to do scream!_

That was enough information, now what do I do with it. She said she would give anything not to be in this place, and she wants to scream her little heart out…I can figure out a way for that to happen.

"What are you willing to do, for me, to leave this, depressing atmosphere?"

She looks confused, as if I was talking alien to her.

"What?" She really is acting utterly idiotic.

"You heard me correctly, what will you do to earn your freedom?"

"Umm, uh…what?"

"Stop acting so childish…now I am willing to let you go, but at a price. What will you give me?"

"What do you want…you have already taken everything from me…"

"My dear, that's where you're wrong, I have not yet taken everything from you." In realization I have taken everything, she just does not know it yet.

"Then what more could you possibly want?" Her eyes shining as one more tear falls silently.

"Where.

Is.

Harry.

Potter?" I ask to see what reaction I might get.

"I will NEVER tell you! Never!" She literally jumps out of my arms and away from me.

"Now, you asked me what I wanted and I have told you what I want, if you won't give me information on my young opponent, then what will you give me?" I say a hint at what I'm getting at. Obviously she catches on.

Think quickly my little minx before I take what I want from you.

I see her smile, not genuine obviously, but a sexy little way to start my arousal.

"I know what you want…and I can give it to…" She walks towards me. Both her hands at her sides walking devilishly close to my person.

"I know what you need…" Closer now…much closer.

"And I can give it to you…I'll give it all to you…" She crouches down in front of me. Spreading my legs slightly, I stare into her eyes, daring her to come any closer. She won't do this…she can't. Have I already broken my new toy to a point where she will willingly pleasure me?

Her hands go to my thighs massaging them and then bringing them up to the lining of my boxers. She brings the fabric down to my knees leaving them there. I can see the fear in her eyes, I can feel her hands shaking as she took my boxers down. My cock springs up, now that it's been released from its confines.

She brings her hand up unsteadily and touches my magnificent organ. A bit of pre-cum comes out of my tip and moistens the head; which will make it easier for her to, complete her ministrations. She is so very shy, and so very innocent still. I Grab her hand in mine and put it back onto my grown erection. Wrapping her little fingers around it once again, moving up and down making my already hardened appendage even harder.

When I think that she knows what to do I leave her hand to continue the ministrations. For a beginner she is improving quite well. I close my eyes at the satisfaction. A suppressed moan erupts from my mouth as she licks the tip then takes the head of my cock into her tiny mouth, gagging slightly as she is filled.

I want so desperately to make her take all of me down her throat, but I can't. She won't be able to handle such an impressive tool down her inexperienced throat. I have only so much self-restraint left into me. She licks and sucks my most sensitive anatomy. Another groan leaves my parted lips as she begins to take me deeper into her hot wet mouth. Going up and down a bit, then toys with it.

Moving her head up slowly, licking the side of my cock as she does. My eyes gaze at her while she continues her movement. Licking the tip and taking it into her mouth again, lightly grazing her teeth on my sensitive tip causing a surprising gasp from my mouth. I must control myself and keep my hands off of her. No matter how much my hands want to.

I gasp and moan as she takes my throbbing cock inside her inexperienced mouth. My dear Hermione sucking lightly then letting my aching cock go. Scraping her teeth on my impressive length, another groan escapes the restraints of my lips. Damn this witch… I again moan my appreciation. She stops and looks up at me.

"Don't stop, you are doing great." I manage to get out as she again takes me into her soft mouth.

Another groan escapes my lips; tilting my head back. I place my hand back of her head, unable to control myself any longer.

"Harder." I pant out.

She licks and sucks my length while pumping her small hand up and down at the base. My breath quickens. With a last thrust into her sweet mouth I release myself onto her tongue. My hands still in her honey brown hair, keeping her still as I finish my release. I let go of her and sit there panting as she licks the last of my fluids, leaving my cock clean and ready. I move out of my chair.

"Bring my boxers up, my lovely little nymph."

She does as I say…good girl. She stands there, in front of my person; I wrap my arms around her.

_'She has done well, for her first time…**maybe** she deserves a bit of freedom?'_

_Maybe…but I think she deserves a proper gratitude for what she has done for me. Maybe she won't mind, if I return the favor before I return her? _

_Hope you like! r&r R&R PLEASEEE_


	5. Repayment

**_Repayment_**

I want to cry again, at what I had just done…but hopefully I will be able to go home. Back to Ron, Oh Ron…what have I done? Will you ever forgive me? He can't hear me; no one can, except this monster.

He lets go of me, leaving me alone. Thank Merlin, maybe he will take me back, or at least take me out of this room. I didn't just do _that_ to _him_ for nothing. It's worse than using an unforgivable… I would rather eat glass than to ever repeat myself with this, this thing.

"Drink" He shoves a glass container in my hands-the liquid inside is blue with a tint of green. I sure as hell am not going to willingly drink anything that comes from this deranged fanatic.

"I said drink" His eyes piercing, but not threateningly.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, I said so…," is his only answer. He turns around ignoring any further questions I would ask, "and if you don't I will gladly break that wand, you love calling your own." He makes a point.

I uncork the bottle and look as a light mist creeps out of its confines.

The blue fog rises and meets my nose; I can't help but inhale the scent.

My eyes glaze over and for a moment I can't feel anything-absolutely nothing; but only for a few seconds. When I can see again, when I can feel, hear, and smell again I look up to him, not knowing what will happen when I drink this concoction.

Bringing the glass to my lips I drink it down in one gulp. If I don't do it of my own free will, he can easily force the liquid down my throat. Or break my wand in half then throw me in the dungeons. Neither sounds good, I don't want anything to do with this unknown potion, but I have no say.

It doesn't burn, it tastes sweet-like chocolate, but smooth like caramel, and refreshing, like wine.

My body feels so light, like a feather in the breeze. My mind filled with sweet emptiness, so happy, so relaxed. So… nice I want to stay like this forever…

The sensation leaves me and in its place is pure torture. My heart pounds in my ears, my skin burns-my insides feel like they are on fire! Yet, there is no pain…just longing. I need something, anything satisfy this urge.

I look to him, Voldemort. The only male in the room, staring at me, his face contorts into one of a sly grin; watching me as I compulsively dig my nails into my arms, trying desperately to stay in control of my bodies needs.

I have no escape from this; nothing can take it away, only the completion of a sinful act. I had heard of this potion before, many students at Hogwarts used it when there was trouble in the relationship.

Why for fucks sake did he make me drink this of all potions?

My mind slowly loses control over everything. I moan and plead for anything to take this burn away; nothing. He just looks at me a grim smirk playing across his features.

There's this compulsive urge to be touched by him; I need him. I need to be next to him.

_No, it's wrong, don't do it. You can fight this!_

But I need something to stop this, this feeling. Like emptiness, only worse being alone.

I walk closer to him, his malicious smile evilly plastered on his face. When I'm close enough he grabs my arms and brings me into a bruising kiss.

I comply, forcing myself closer with him. I need more, anything, I need him.

_No, you don't need him. You can control this-don't do this!_

I've lost it, complying too him. Being with him. I can feel his pulsing erection on my thigh as I slide my hand down between us and lightly grope his masculine cock. I receive a groan in response to my actions.

He walks us backwards, until my legs hit the side of the bed and we fall over to the soft sheets. In a mass of tangled limbs we find ourselves in the standard position for sex. I plead for him to continue as this potion intensifies every one of my sexual needs.

His lips go down the side of my neck softly nibbling on my collarbone traveling down to my eager awaiting breast. Licking my pink nipple, I arch my back begging for him to continue, which in turn his hand snakes its way down my soft skin; to the outline of my half torn knickers; sliding his fingers into them, stroking my sensitive clit.

My body in his control, my naked body belongs to him. He stops pleasuring me and stands up to his knees, with his eyes boring into mine. Looking into my soul, he leans down putting his weight onto my young body. With his lips on mine once again, he slithers his mouth down my body. Why does he have to do this? Can't he just get it over with already!? Uhh so frustrating- he gives me a lustoris potion then makes me suffer, so very slowly. What else would I expect?

From my lips, down the side of my neck, my voice barely audible as I moan out my appreciation to him, even if it took him a while to move to the direction I want, his thin lips move downward from my neck to my already slippery chest. Once again his hungry mouth latches onto my perky bosom, filling him. Trailing down his saliva across my chest, he stops and stands up. His smile so vile and hungry, his lips form into a perfect grin, he stares down at me; his body towers over my form. His eyes glued to mine, and mine to his. He moves his hands to cup my breasts, gently massaging them; moving his hands down my stomach. He rests them at my thighs, playing with the curly hairs, and then continues to my knees where he stops to spread them. My head tilts back, unable to continue his stare

"You are beautiful."

His eyes glaze over as he stares at my body. I never thought myself to be beautiful, but I know I had to look good in some way.

His fingers slide down my clit making me quiver. I press myself against his finger as he rubs me again. Without warning his fingers once again penetrate me. Harder this time, with more force, going deeper than before, I arch to meet Him movements. His nails dig into my unguarded Eden. Out of instinct I shut my legs to stop the ripping sensation that courses thru my being.

"Keep your legs open, love,"

His voice is commanding, brutal. I know that if I don't listen I will be in much more intense pain. I slide my legs open and his grip loosens. His thumb rubes my clit, I can't help but to moan. Rubbing my clit and thrusting his fingers into me feels so good. I lick my lips, lightly biting the bottom part. I bite down harder when he makes a harder push into me. Moving his fingers diagonally, forcing me to shut my eyes again.

"Please, please…."

I can't finish my sentence as his fingers penetrate me further, only more gently this time. With pain comes pleasure, and now that I have dealt with the pain, sweet unearthly pleasure takes control.

"Please what, my sweet?"

He asks in a loving voice, almost like he cares, buts all fake.

"Please, so good, mmmore."

I finish, my eyes fully closed as he again viciously thrusts his fingers into my core.

"More what, Hermione?" his voice full of amusement at my discomfort in asking him to fuck me, intentionally or unintentionally.

"More, you…" I manage before his lips once again are on mine. Then going back onto my erected nipple; licking and sucking he leaves nothing untouched.

He Bites down on my nipple as his fingers enter my wet walls; screaming as the pleasure is intensified by the double action. His mouth leaves my abused nipple, as both his long fingers depart from my core. Leaving me empty and helpless and very aroused, I bring my hips up to meet his. Signaling that I wanted to do this; his pulsing erection gets harder at my offer but he does not proceed to remove his trousers. Instead he kisses me again then continuing down, again, on its journey…Skipping my breasts as he has already violated them enough-down my flat, smooth stomach to the even light brown curls.

Grabbing both my legs, he spreads them. I do so without a complaint, keeping them in their place while he continues his ministration. His tongue is like fire against my warm flesh; nibbling on the sensitive skin, licking up the juices that has coated my entrance. His snake like tongue enters me, with a jolt of electricity I moan for him to continue. Wrapping my legs around his neck, silently begging for him to end this; seemingly endless, need that he has forced on my body.

Surprise is evident in my voice as his tongue dives deeper into me. I scream his name, Tom, again. Like a snake his tongue slithers around, leaving no corner untouched. Marking me as his, forever. The pressure building up in my lower abdomen, it's so sweet. So, just, so deliciously blissful…

His teeth lightly graze over my ultra sensitive clit. It takes me over the edge as I arch my back and let the beautiful glow of my orgasm take over. It's as if fireworks shot off all I can see is stars. Never have I felt such a glorious sensation. He laps up all of my release, sending shivers down my spine. My body finally calms down-almost relaxed. I feel the potions effects die down to nothing. Finally. He crawls up my body, I have no energy to push him away, nor deny him a kiss. I can taste myself still on his tongue.

He grabs the blanket and brings it over my body, after a quick cleanising spell. I still feel dirty-scrubbing my skin in boiling water still won't make me feel clean.

My body again worn out, I only have enough energy to look over to the mantle-6:37 am-I fall asleep again next to him. I will never be free, I will never see my family, I will never forget this…

YAYAYAY I'm DONE! Fuck that took forever im sorry! Haha- not the best thing ive written but I tried! OMG im tierd- I have a plan for this story the general outline but its just going to take some time, I apologize for taking forever though haha, and now that school has started it doesn't make this story any easier to write haha


	6. Dreams Do Come True

Dreams Do Come True

_I'm running. Through the dark forest, loud noises left behind. The moon full above my head, I follow it. Follow anything that takes me away from the sight I saw. Tears well up in my eyes I fight the urge to cry. There is no time to cry. I keep running. I don't know how long it has been. No time has passed and yet I am in the same place. I stop. Looking around, nothing but darkness and trees, no noise, the fighting has stopped. Yet there is no celebratory cheers…who won. I realize we lost. Light has befallen to the darkness. Something moves. I hear it, I turn around. The figure walks closer. It's HIM! I run to him. I have missed him so. Even if I can only see him in my dreams I long for him. His arms embrace me. I finally cry, into his cloak. I feel safe, secure. Nothing can harm me when I am with him._

"_You strange man you! You always know when to show up!"Something in the back of my mind screams at me. Let go Hermione, let go! I can't let go, he is the only one who was ever at my side, if only in my dreams._

"_What is your name strange man? I have only known you to him. What shall I call you?"_

_ "Hermione…I…call me Tom."_

"_What a strange name?"_

_ "Call me Tom Marvolo Riddle." _

_I stop crying…that name. That NAME. That name is EVIL! Why would his name be…?_

"_Hermione." He says._

"_Yes?" I reply. More tense than ever. My arms are shaking and my body stiffens. _

"_There is something I must tell you…" His voice trails off. There is silence. Leaving the empty space for what I must know and what he must tell._

_I close my eyes, still in his embrace. He cannot see my features. _

"_Hermione, look at me." I don't want to for fear of what this hellish nightmare might do._

"_YOU!" I try to let go of him. I can't, his arms keep me in place._

"_Hermione listen to me!" His voice harsh, like a slap in the face his words are filled with venom._

"_What more do you want from me? I have given you everything!" I keep struggling to let go, to break free. My hands pound on his chest, his arms only tighten suffocating me. I scream and yell no one to save me. I feel it in my gut that Harry is dead. No one to save me anymore…_

"_There is much you must know. I cannot share all though, in the time we have; only one question for now."_

"_WHY! WHY ME?"_

_ "Who doesn't want to live forever? I will do anything. Now that we have become one, I will do anything for you as well. You are mine now. But hear this; I will not hesitate to kill you, and all you love if you get in my way."_

"_WHAT KIND OF AN ANSWER IS THAT! YOU BASTARD! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"_

_ "All in good time." He lets go of me, I am filled with rage. Murder, I will kill this inhuman pile of shit! I grab anything I can get my hands on and throw it at him, they don't. I miss every shot. Tears freely roll down my face. Crouching to the ground holding myself. _

_ "Hermione? Hermione wake up dear. It's your birthday!"_

I scream. Wait. It was…just a dream, nothing more; just a dream. I see the smiling faces of my parents. I smile too, reaching up for a hug, needing comfort from the nightmare they will never know I had. My arms wrap around both of them. Thank heavens.

"Ok, now were going to leave you alone to get ready! We have so much planned for today!"

"Like what mum?" I ask happily. Every year they do the same thing, but my mother enjoys making it sound like something new.

"It's a surprise! Hurry up and get ready, you've slept half the day away already!"

They leave without another word, my father giving a wink before closing the door. Leaving me to myself once again. Getting up from my bed, yawning as I do. Stretching out my body from the long nights rest. I go outside my room for a quick second, grabbing a towel from the nearby closet. Things seem a little fuzzy, but not more so since I had only just woken up.

In my room once again, walking to my bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. Smiling, everything is fine Hermione.

NO…

It's not fine, no! NO!

I drop the towel and look at my hand, my left hand, my fourth finger. Gold encircles it. I grasp the band and try to remove it. It won't. Instead it morphs on my hand. Diamond studded, gold band, a large diamond forms on top the others. I try again to remove it, it burns my finger, not enough to tarnish my skin, but enough to make me stop. I again start to cry, silently to myself. I look up at the mirror.

Words written in blood form…

"Dreams do come true."

Don't hate me. It took forever to get a muse. I have been very stressed this past year. And Very off track. I make no promises to post.

BUT I do want to thank "**Colors of the World**" for giving me back my inspiration for this story.

FYI

I made this in about an hour and a half, no modifications have been made to it, but I will see to it that it is perfect. I wanted to post this short chapter to also give hope to my followers. For waiting ever so patiently on something that is almost never posted.


End file.
